


alphabet mafia

by pickled_octopus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, Past Voldemort/Kreacher mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickled_octopus/pseuds/pickled_octopus
Summary: As Dobby and Kreacher hunt for information on Malfoy, they share a moment together.
Relationships: Dobby/Kreacher (Harry Potter)
Kudos: 5





	alphabet mafia

Dobby and Kreacher tiptoe into the Slytherin common room, with Kreacher muttering angrily under his breath. Dobby glares at him. A horde of Slytherins enter the dormitories, including Draco Malfoy. 

“We just have to wait for him to come out,” said Dobby quietly, once the common room was empty. Kreacher looked at Dobby’s rainbow socks and cottagecore themed bodice. 

“Are... are you a part of the Alphabet Mafia?” asked Kreacher, his eyes wide. Well, wider than usual.  
“What if I am?” said Dobby in a challenging tone.  
“Well,” Kreacher whispered. “That would change things.”  
As he inched closer to Dobby, his abnormally large crooked nose that Voldemort had been seduced by dug into Dobby’s cheeks. Kreacher shook his head, forgetting his glorious one-night stand with Voldemort to focus on the well-dressed house elf in front of him. 

Dobby and Kreacher kissed passionately. Draco stepped out of the dormitory, greeted by the magnificent sight. He stared in awe at the two house elves who were drowning in lust. Draco tried his best to clear his mind of the image and snuck out of the common room unnoticed. 

Let’s just say Dobby and Kreacher weren’t able to get much work done that night.


End file.
